


What I Like

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, F/M, Mentioned Liam, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot, Solo Artist Zayn, Vaginal Fingering, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For some reason, it really turns me on to see you in my clothes .."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like

"Babe, I'm here." I heard my girl shout from downstairs. 

"Hold on Liam," I interrupted. "I'm in my room, love." I yelled back, holding the phone to my chest. "Hello? Sorry, ______ is here."

"It's all good man. Tell her I said hey and I can't wait to see you again. Maybe we can work on some music together since we're all on break?"

"Yeah, sounds good mate." I nodded happily.

"Alright, well. Glad you called. You should get to your missus now, huh?" Liam chuckled. 

"Yeah. I'll see you soon then?"

"Definitely, definitely. Bye Zayn."

"Bye Li." I hung up and watched ______ come in with a mouth full of food she brought for herself on the drive over here. She simply waved and put her overnight bag down near the bed, sitting down on the foot of the bed. 

"Hey Z," She smiled, showing what looked like spinach stuck between her teeth. 

"Hey love. There's something in your teeth, right there." I laughed, pointing to my teeth. She blushed and maneuvered her tongue around to remove the green stem. 

"I didn't know you were talking to everyone again." She mentioned.

"Only Liam as of right now. Said he's gonna come down and we even talked about making some music, which is what we always wanted. He also said Hey." I mentioned. "I don't think I had ever been so happy to hear his voice."

"That's great, love. I'm glad at least he gets where you're coming from." She joyfully replied before walking over to my rather large closet. Her hands briefly touched a leather jacket of mine that I embellished just a few days ago. "This is so cute." 

"Thanks. Wanna try it on?" I offered. She gently slipped it off the hanger and put it onto her shoulders. The jacket was slightly oversized on her but it looked so good; she definitely wore it better than I did. 

"I love this." She beamed, playing with the zippers on the side of the sleeves. 

"Want it, baby?" I suggested.

"Really? You never let me just take your clothes." She replied, zipping the whole jacket up to look at herself in the mirror. 

"Well I am today. Just the jacket though." I reminded her just in case she tried to take advantage of my giving nature today.

"I know, baby. I won't run off with your whole closet." She joked, rolling her eyes in that cute way she does. _God, she can have whatever she wants.._

"You better not. Now come here, I missed you." I pouted as I reached out for her. She unzipped the jacket and hung it back up before walking my way again.

"You just saw me this morning, ya weirdo." She replied happily, playing with my unruly hair.

"That was on Skype though. Still miss you. How does that make me a weirdo?" I laughed.

"I was just playing. Miss you too. You're only a weirdo for this rat tail that you're growing." She frowned in fake disgust.

I scoffed and laid back in bed, pretending to be hurt as I pulled the blankets over my head. I heard the heavy clunk of her boots that indicated she was walking somewhere, probably to get something in her bag or something like that. I heard something heavy fall to the floor in a succession. I peeked my head out the blankets for a second and watched her undress, getting some more comfortable clothes on. A plain black sports bra and those Batman boxers that I had been searching for.

"_______, I've been looking for those." I frowned.

"Stop acting like you don't have a million pairs of underwear, Zayn. You're literally in the one percent." She put her hair into a bun before taking off her underwear, distracting me completely.

"Um, that's-that's not the point." She smiled and easily slid my boxers up her legs, letting them rest on her hips. She crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers with me. "I'm mad at you. You little klepto." I frowned; half joking, half serious.

"Sorry babe .. You left them over my house a few weeks ago." She pouted. Even though I know she's faking, her sad gets me every time.

"You're lucky that you're so beautiful, yeah? If you were anything less than complete perfection, I'd fight you right now for wearing my favorite pair." I joked. She laughed and kissed my cheek. 

"Sorry. I just like wearing mens clothes." She shrugged, fixing the yellow waistband. "And you wouldn't or couldn't beat me in a fight. Ever."

I waved off her arrogance as I gazed upon her curves and the way the boxers sit on her hips. "You do look really good in mens clothes, love. Kind of sexy now that I can get a good look at you." I licked my lips as she put her hand down her boxers in a real masculine way, which weirdly, turned me on.

"What are you staring at?" She inquired, shifting a pillow under her head.

"What do you think I'm staring at?" I challenged, giving the spot behind her ear a kiss.

"I've only been here for fifteen minutes and you're already annoying me. Shut the fuck up." She giggled, readjusting her bra strap.

"Make me, you little bitch." I smirked. I've always loved how we play fight with each other. Her aggression turns me on so much. I know exactly which buttons to press and she knows me just as well.

She quickly reached over and grabbed my hair, pulling me downward to speak into my ear. "You're my bitch now, huh, Zaynie?"

The grip on my head was so enticing. I couldn't even try to hide the excitement in my pants as she let me go. I tried to move on top of her but she pushed me back down in my spot, tightly pinning my left wrist down to the bed.

"Please baby.." I murmured, putting my free hand into my boxers.

"I never realized how much I like hearing you beg .." She purred, straddling my waist. "Gonna beg like a little bitch for me?" Her hips grounded onto my lap, making me squeeze my cock tighter. "Please baby, what?"

"Please, babygirl. I need you." I sighed, lazily stroking myself. Her hands grazed over the fabric of the plaid boxers, teasing me tremendously. "_______," I groaned in frustration.

"What's got you so hard like this?" She inquired, laughing at my anguish.

"You. Everything about you, fuck, just like, I don't know, you're so sexy right now." I rushed, feeling very flustered with the heavy blanket above our heads. "For some reason, it really turns me on to see you in my clothes."

She gave me a cute little smirk before taking the covers off us and slipping out of her bra. My hands instinctively gravitated towards her full breasts; squeezing, rubbing and pulling on her nipples. 

"Zayn .." She threw her head back in ecstasy, putting her hands on mine. I carefully sat up and attached my mouth to her right nipple making her shudder and grind onto my cock, which honestly, couldn't take anymore teasing. 

"Baby, _______, I can't hold out any longer. Just sit on my face, yeah?" I begged, holding her hips still. She nodded and quickly removed her boxers while I discarded mine as well. I securely moved a pillow under my head while _______ mounted me again with her pussy in my face.

"Wanna make you feel good too, Z .." She whimpered, taking my painfully hard cock in her warm, inviting mouth. I immediately began to devour her pussy like I haven't eaten in weeks. My tongue hurriedly buries itself in the pretty pink hole, giving quick little kitten licks. Her taste is so gorgeous and so _unique_.

Her thighs are already shaking some, telling me I must be doing something right. I trail my tongue from her entrance to her clit, creating a harsh suction, making my girl moan so loud around my cock. I slap her ass roughly with my left hand as I bring the right one up to her pussy, shoving two fingers inside of her while I suck on her clit like it's some hard candy with a surprise in the center.

"Oh, Zayn! Zayn!" She squeals, stroking me so hard. It's paradise to feel her extremely soft hands squeeze me so hard. I could burst at any minute.

"What do you need?" I moaned, slapping her ass again.

"I'm gonna -" She began to tremble and her juices flowed onto my hand which made me cum as well, quite hard.

"Baby, baby, baby." She whimpers as I still fingerfuck her. "Feels so good." I kiss her ass cheek while she leans down and continues to suck me dry.

"Give me, like, another hour and then I'll be ready to fuck, yeah?"


End file.
